winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 601
Inspiration of Sirenix is the first episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Trix are swimming about in the oceans of Domino, planning their next move to take down the Winx Club. Icy leads Darcy and Stormy towards a cave that houses something they could use... At Domino Castle, Bloom has breakfast with Oritel and Marion, discussing the party for Daphne's return. Speaking of whom, Daphne crashes into the door before being helped up by Bloom. She walks up and accidentally bumps into the chair before haphazardly sitting down. It was apparent that Daphne hasn't gotten used to her solid body, having spent nearly twenty years as an incorporeal spirit. While Bloom and her parents were excited about the upcoming party, Daphne felt a bit down and awkward, feeling that her revival had downgraded her somewhat. She quickly leaves after bumping the table and her chair, and has trouble opening and closing the door. Back in the ocean, the Trix come across a cavern where the Beast of the Depth is located. The Trix use their powers to control it and send it towards Domino. At the castle, Bloom goes to talk with her troubled sister. Daphne felt her powers as the Nymph of Domino are gone since acquiring her new body and felt she may not be able to live up to her responsibility as Domino's guardian. Bloom tries to reassure her that Daphne still has her Sirenix powers to fall back on. It was then that the Specialists arrive with the Winx in a transport ship. Bloom goes down to meet them, happy to see Sky. As they were about to have a moment, Daphne comes down and tumbles towards the group. Trying to regain her footing, she comically steps on Riven's foot, tangled Brandon in his own cape, and slammed into Timmy's stomach before crashing to the ground. Another incident happens when Bloom was accidentally standing on Daphne's scarf as she was leaving, causing her to crash into the Winx girls. Stella immediately thought it was time for a makeover. In Daphne's room, the Winx try to get Daphne reacquainted with being alive and whole again. Musa conjures up a scratchboard for some music while Aisha tries to teach her to dance. Tecna provides Daphne a new cellphone and Stella spells her a new outfit. At the time of the party, nobles from around have gathered to welcome Daphne back home. Unfortunately, the Trix crash the party and unleash the Beast of the Depths to go after Daphne. The Winx and the Specialists try to fight the monster off, but nothing worked. Everyone quickly retreated into the palace and barred the monster out temporarily. Daphne breaks down as she felt useless since she was unable to do anything. She tells Bloom and the others that the Beast of the Depths can't be defeated, only controlled. The Winx then summon their Sirenix Guardians for help, where they tell that the "Inspiration of Sirenix" will be able to restore Daphne's powers, and the location is "the source". Tecna deduces it to be at Lake Roccaluce, where they got their Sirenix powers. They quickly leave for the lake, not knowing the Trix are following. At Lake Roccaluce, the Winx go to the cavern where they got their powers and search to find the Inspiration. All come up empty-handed, but believe that they can find it together. It was then Bloom realized the "source" was themselves, as they ARE the "Inspiration of Sirenix". They quickly leave, but are blocked off by the Trix. Not wanting to waste time dealing with the three witches, the Winx easily take them down. On Domino, the monster was slowly breaking through the doors. Daphne retreats to the balcony to sacrifice herself to save everyone. Bloom and the Winx arrive to stop her and use convergence to instill confidence in herself. The monster then knocks Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha to the ground before grabbing Bloom. Seeing her sister and friends in danger, Daphne activates her Sirenix form. Transformed, Daphne takes control of the monster and sends it back to where it came from. The celebrations then continue. Major Events *Daphne transforms into Sirenix for the first time. *Daphne uses her Sirenix powers. Debuts *Daphne's Sirenix Characters *Bloom *Daphne *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Icy *Darcy *Stormy More coming soon... Trivia * Despite Tritannus's trident being destroyed, the Trix still possessed Dark Sirenix. * Roy has become a Specialist. Mistakes Coming soon... Voice cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Bryton James as Roy *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne Quotes Coming soon... Videos Coming soon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes